


Bound with Love

by NiwaHanake



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Body Paint, Body Worship, Consent, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Kink Exploration, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiwaHanake/pseuds/NiwaHanake
Summary: Drawing his man naked had been something they had tried a while ago, Another something they had tried was body painting, initially not even sexually.So now, rather than paints or simply posing around, or reattempting a semi-nude drawing in public, Yusuke had explained the art of kinbaku.And both parties seem to latch on without many troubles.





	Bound with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who began writing again at 11 pm and didn't stop until 2?  
> This bitch!
> 
> So, this first chapter is quite light, lets you get acquainted with my cringey version of Akira, and lets the boys gain a little bit of experience in what they're gonna get themselves into.
> 
> Enjoy? (Please feel free to leave comments I'm a slut for those)  
> I also have no idea how many people've already written this fic, probably a lot. *oops*

Late night texting was never something Morgana favored, especially not the ones that could go on for hours with Yusuke. Akira usually wasn’t much of an SNS user, but when his significant other was involved, things changed. Drastically. 

The following morning came far too soon. However not for the teens concerned.  
Their late night texting had made use of plenty laps of text and pictures, and the cat had given up on trying to see what was up long ago, all he knew was that Mona was going out that door as soon as the artist came to Leblanc after school. 

What had been on Akira’s phone and mind had been Yusuke’s request; The ever evolving artist had recently taken a turn away from painting his feelings and moreso drawing from life again, though the subjects of life tended to bore him, greatly so. Why draw what was seen to the eye when someone’s imagination could be expressed upon a canvas just as easily? Either way, rather than paint and pencil Yusuke had begun finding interest in other streaks of art. Most prominently erotic art, when Akira was his subject. 

Drawing his man naked had been something they had tried a while ago, though it took a few tries before one; Yusuke put aside his modesty and dared to actually look at and take in all of Akira, bare as he was in that moment, and two; Yusuke could resist the urge to worship and love his man and actually finish his drawings. 

Another something they had tried was bodypainting, initially not even sexually. Though as more conventional parts of the body, such as the back, got covered in paint, there were fewer and fewer places left to paint, and less non-intimate positions either one of them could sit in while painting or posing, things got a little more spicy. Akira had to admit the visit to the bathhouse after was a little too awkward for his liking; after all who comes in fully bodypainted? Even if the paint was easily scrubbed off…. It was a little too messy in the aftermath. 

So now, rather than paints or simply posing around, or reattempting a semi-nude drawing in public, Yusuke had explained the art of kinbaku. While neither of them were skilled in ropes, they had been very respectful of each other’s boundaries before; making use of ‘red-yellow-green light’ and adjusting accordingly. Plus, Yusuke seemed to have really done his research on the matter, so Akira really wasn’t too worried. 

Yusuke came in when the store was still open, and he indulged himself in getting some home brewed coffee from the one and only Boss. The surrogate father had noted them on not being too loud or obvious about their relationship, but more out of concern for them, since some old-fashioned loudmouth customers could potentially do harm to them or the shop, and nobody wanted that. Otherwise, Sojiro didn’t seem to mind, there was maybe a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes for a split second when he realised none of the pretty young ladies within the phantom thieves weren’t to come over more often, but even if he was, he wouldn’t tell. 

After coffee and a hearty meal, the boys headed on upstairs. Yusuke almost anxiously putting down his bag and looking at his love. Akira looked back at him with a searching gaze. “I feel like I should be the one that’s nervous, not you.” Akira snorted and Yusuke visually relaxed; his shoulders lowering a little and his lips curling into that thin, but undeniable smile he sported whenever he felt a little bit sheepish. “Alright…. Well… I explained what I wanted to do today right?” He asked, and Akira nodded, knowing the other was just a little bit bashful about saying these things aloud. 

“We could practise with your clothes on-- that way if I end up tying a little too tight your skin won’t fall as bad a victim to it.” Yusuke suggested. “That being said… I brought a variety of colors.” he knelt at his bag and unzipped it; stylish red, but also black and blue, and one that seemed significantly more expensive-- and probably the reason why Akira would be covering their dinner for the next couple dates. “That one’s pretty.” Akira commented, knowing Yusuke probably wanted to make a comment on it, but not unwarranted.

“Ah yes, It caught my eye in the store, and I couldn’t help but buy it. I was quite lucky to be able to afford it.” His childlike grin fulfilling Akira enough to not mind the upcoming bills. “You’re a really bad spender, you know that right?” He couldn’t help but tease. “Money is nothing but another worldly possession. I don’t need much more save for you, food and water.” He reflected as a comeback. Not bad. 

“Anyway, I have the instructions on my phone, do you want to go sit down so we can get to work?” He asked and Akira sat down calmly. There wasn’t any ‘scenes’ planned, like they had once or twice before when Akira had been nude modelling for Yusuke. Akira didn’t mind the light roleplay, it was pretty fun playing around with responses, and Yusuke simply immersed himself in his character completely, rarely had he seen him break character yet…  
However, since there was no scene planned, Akira simply looked at Yusuke with slight anticipation. What exactly was he going to tie on him? As he had been shown quite a few patterns. 

Fifteen minutes in;  
Yusuke stuck two fingers between the knot he had just tied, the rope now snug with Akira’s body. “Not too tight?” He asked. “All green.” Akira answered. An encouraged smile was Yusuke’s response, so he glanced at his instructions, and continued, the pattern slowly starting to take shape, and then…. He frowned. He let go of the rope, a significant length left, and he stepped back, looking at Akira. “I’m afraid this will not work.” he said and sighed. It was now on Akira to find out //what//

“The pattern?” The bound teen asked. And Yusuke shook his head. “No not that….”  
“The clothes.They alter your silhouette, make you lose form. The contrast between rope and skin is lost… and it looks incredibly dull, and tasteless, even for a beginner like me.”  
Those words were spoken like a true artist; always selling himself short. But if Yusuke said so, he said so, and Yusuke was the artist here. Yusuke knows best. 

At least on art and ropes.

So a quick untie later, Akira was stripping himself down to his undies, and attempt two was made.  
This time, every time Yusuke stepped back, it was to make sure he was working neatly and properly, and his symmetry wasn’t off. “Green?” He asked and Akira answered with another solid “Green.” 

Once the whole length of rope had been used on Akira’s main body, he decided to sneak a peek in the mirror kind of awkwardly leaned near the junk in his room. He understood what Yusuke said with the contrast between rope and skin. The little bound harness wasn’t constricting at all, in fact, it was somehow comfortable, secure, perhaps it was because he hadn’t yet been put in a constrictive tie, but even if he was; Yusuke would probably make him as comfortable as can be. 

Yusuke walked up next to him and hugged him from behind. “Who knew this suits you so nicely?” He asked and hummed. “Although next time I ought to use the red or the red and golden…. Your skin already has cool undertones, so the blue truly doesn’t do you justice… and I fear the black may make you seem too monochromatic.” He said and caressed Akira’s arm in soft drags, making goosebumps appear on Akira. 

“I understand why people like this as an art form…. Aren’t there more fashion styles that adopt this these days?” Akira hummed and Yusuke shrugged. “Perhaps we could ask Takamaki-san.” And Akira crossed that off the list mentally immediately. She would cause everyone to know including Mishima, which-- that guy had his own things to deal with. 

“I must say, it doesn’t arouse me as much was I thought it would.” Yusuke added. “Perhaps the labour of it has turned my desire into focus.” He made sense, really. “Not to say you’re not beautiful.”  
Akira turned around and rested his hands on Yusuke’s slightly too thin hips. “Why don’t you teach me and see if getting bound is something you like better?” He asked before glancing at the time-- they probably still had long enough. 

Not too much later, there Yusuke sat; underwear and instructions out for Akira to follow. Akira had chosen the black rope, because why clash when you can match?  
Every step was carefully followed, and Akira was extra careful in caring for Yusuke as he was getting bound up; after all his skin bruised quite easily, and Yusuke was already so thin from having bad diet habits… He didn’t want his man to look any more abused than he already did. 

They were green all the way through, and now Yusuke was the one to see himself tied up in the mirror, Akira walking up behind him and casually hugging him from behind. Yusuke just kind of stared for a little while, before asking. “Do you think it suits me?” with a tone in his voice Akira couldn’t quite read. 

“I think you’re beautiful either way, darling.” He said and hummed. “Although…. I don’t dislike my first attempt of rope on you.” he hummed. “You look pretty.” And Yusuke smiled a little. “I do feel… sexier?” He admitted.  
“Not bad for a rope virgin huh?” Akira chuckled and tapped Yusuke’s butt affectionately. “Not bad for any kind of virgin.” Yusuke corrected the remark, as although they had gotten quite intimate with each other before, they never had //sex// before. They had seen, touched a little. The furthest they had gone was during that body paint session; Akira had teased yusuke a little much with his brush on the inner thigh and that’s when he helped him out by sucking him off. But never had they gone any further.

Not that there was any rush, there wasn’t. They supposed they just hadn’t reached that kind of intimacy just yet. 

“Want to cuddle before or after we get out of these ropes?” the shorter of the two asked. “Probably after; if we leave them on they’ll still dig into our skin… or at least mine, and I’d prefer to not have bruised sides and/or back.” 

“Fair enough, well then, teach me how to take this off you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Post-rope cuddles are great aren't they?  
> I bet if Mona or Boss were to walk up/in on them they'd think they're already fucking. but nah.
> 
> It will happen though. And I might even introduce a third party  
> I might also make that a seperate fic. 
> 
> I'll make it a seperate fic -- So look forward to Mishima's twisted request okay ~<3? (I bet people have already writting a million fics like it)
> 
> Y'know it's a good thing Akira's room has that one beam you can train on.  
> It'll definitely be used by them in the future once they have significant skill.


End file.
